Passion for Water!
by Tokioteddybear
Summary: ¡Los chicos del samoso Iwatobi Swimming club tienen compañía! Unas chicas misteriosas también se han unido. Akari no quiere nadar, pero ama con toda su alma el agua. ¿Serán capaces esas chicas de devolverle esa pasión que tiene por el agua? Pero ya lo dicen... el roce hace el cariño... ¿Podrán continuar siendo todos amigos o sucumbirán ante el poder de las hormonas? -P4W! naden!-


**Buenos días gente sensual! Aquí estoy para traerles un pequeño fic sobre Free!, un anime que últimamente se ha puesto muy de moda –por últimamente me refiero desde que salió(?)– y espero que les guste~! Ahora vamos con las cosas legales y luego el hermoso fic~! * A * espero que lo amen tanto como lo estoy amando yo(?).**

**Para que lo entiendan los diálogos irán entre guiones (**–dialogo–**), los pensamientos en cursiva (**_pensamiento_**) y la narración tal cual. El P.O.V. (punto de vista) será del narrador (3ª persona) a excepción de que se especifique.**

**Disclaimer: ****Free! no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores, así mismo, las OC que aparecen acá tampoco son mías todas:**

**Hikaru Tsurugi © MikoCanXxX**

**Mei Izumi © SophieMei**

**Ichi Misaki © Ichi Misaki**

**Shizuko Akaru © ShizukonoCata**

**Akari & Kaoru Suzukiya © Sho~**

**Ahora… sin más dilación!**

-P.O.V. Akari-

_Yo no sé muy bien cuando empecé a sentirme así, solo sabía que debía estar aquí. Sé muy bien, que el día en que me muera, volveré a nacer siendo un pez o algún bichejo marino… yo muy en el fondo lo sé. Porque sé muy bien que el medio acuático es mi medio, y qu-_

–¡AKARI! ¡Sal ya de la bañera! ¡Que te estás tardando lo tuyo y hay gente que también quiere entrar! –oh sí, me olvidaba… ese es mi hermano Kaoru, es bastante pesado respecto a mis estadías dentro del baño, pues dice que tardo demasiado. Eso no es verdad, lo único que no es mi culpa que no sea capaz de comprender que yo AMO el agua y sería capaz de estarme aquí más tiempo… pero Kaoru opina que con tres horas dentro de la bañera ya tengo suficiente…_ Algún día les diré a mis padres que deben comprarme una piscina, sí._

–¡Ya voy! –le grité, mientras lentamente me levantaba de la bañera y me tapaba con una toalla. Cogí otra toalla y con esta sequé un poco mi cabello, por lo que ya no estaba tan mojado. Al salir, le dediqué una no muy bonita mirada a mi hermano, para después irme a poner el pijama. Mañana iba a ser mi primer día en la secundaria Iwatobi y la verdad es que estaba algo nerviosa. Eso de entrar ya en primavera a una nueva escuela no era muy normal. Seguramente todos me acosarían a preguntas.

–¡Aka-chan! Es hora de cenar~ –Esa es mi madre. Ella siempre tiene palabras cariñosas y llenas de ánimo para mí, es muy bueno saber que hay alguien en la familia como ella, aunque muchas veces, siempre pone la felicidad de los demás delante de la suya propia, lo que hace que su estado anímico sea un poco débil. Pero todos intentamos darle ánimos.

He de decir, que mi madre sigue diciéndome que me vuelva a unir a natación, pese a que sabe que lo dejé por motivos obvios. Aunque bueno… quizá en esta secundaria pueda ir a natación, sería estupendo volver a estar en una piscina. Kaoru y papá empezaron a hablar sobre no-se-qué de que debería estar vigilando que no me pasara nada, mientras que mamá decía que yo ya era lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme sola.

–¡Es verdad! ¡Ka-chan no tiene que meterse en nada! –dije, mientras me ponía en pie, dejando la silla a medio metro de donde estaba cuando me sentaba. No me había dado cuenta ni de que había alzado la voz, pero así lo había hecho. Tampoco iba a permitir que todos ellos discutieran que hacer sobre mi sin dejarme hablar– ¡Ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme de mi misma, estoy harta de que siempre estéis diciendo que necesito protección de mi hermano cuando no es así Ka-chan no siempre va a estar para protegerme! ¿Por qué nunca tenéis en cuenta como me siento yo respecto a esto? –

Dicho esto decidí salir corriendo a mi habitación. Menuda manera de empezar este nuevo curso tenia…

-No P.O.V.-

El despertador sonó, mientras que Hikari abría sus ojos lentamente. Hoy era otro día normal y corriente donde tendría que hacer frente a un montón de gente. Y era hora de levantarse a desayunar. Lentamente fue hacia la cocina, para allá empezar con la actividad. Una vez desayunada, se vistió y empezó a ir hacia el instituto. Según lo que habían dicho los profesores había una alumna nueva… _–¡Espero que podamos hacernos amigas!–_ Aunque lo más probable es que no fuera capaz ni de dirigirle una sola mirada…

Mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar de la ciudad, Akari le lanzaba una almohada a su hermano Kaoru; pues este se había comido una de sus tostadas sin pedir permiso. Ambos se miraban desafiantes, aun con el pijama puesto, pero eso cambió al darse cuenta de la hora. No tenían tiempo suficiente como para llegar a clases justo a la hora, por lo que decidieron dejar la pelea para más tarde y salir corriendo a cambiarse. Una vez ya consiguieron semi-adecentarse, salieron ambos corriendo por la puerta, dejándose incluso el desayuno que su madre antes de irse a trabajar les había preparado.

–¡Todo esto es tu culpa, si no me hubieras quitado mi tostada, no nos hubiéramos peleado, y ahora ya no estaríamos llegando tarde el primer día de clases! ¡BAKA! –gritó la chica, mientras le sacaba la lengua al mayor de los dos.

–¿Mi culpa? ¡Si tu no fueras una niña pequeña que monta un drama por todo, te aseguro que ahora mismo no estaría dando la mala impresión que voy a darles a todos! –replicó Kaoru o Ka-chan, como le llamaba su hermana pequeña.

Al fin llegaron -tarde-, al instituto. La verdad es que era mucho más grande de al que iban anteriormente, pero se tuvieron que cambiar por unos buenos motivos. Mientras que Kaoru fue hacia la clase de los de segundo de secundaria alta (17 años), Akari se dirigió hacia los de primero de secundaria alta (16 años).

La chica se paró frente a la puerta, mientras la profesora salía de la clase para hablar con ella sobre su presentación. –_¡Ah! Me tengo que presentar… cálmate Akari… todo va a ir bien, no se van a reír de ti por nada… ¡Adelante!_ – pensó la chica, mientras se hacía una cola de caballo con su cabello castaño claro. Entró lentamente en la clase, podía notar todas las miradas encima suyo.

–Konichiwa Minna, watashi wa Suzukiya Akari desu* –comentó, mientras hacía una leve reverencia formal. Cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los orbes avellana de otra chica. Se quedaron mirando un buen rato, hasta que finalmente Akari desvió la mirada.

–Oh, ¿Conoces a Tsurugi Hikaru-san? Me alegra saber eso, pues te vas a sentar en el pupitre de al lado~ –canturreó mientras Akari negaba ligeramente con la cabeza mientras se aproximaba a la chica.

Cuando se sentó, se quedó un buen rato mirando a la muchacha de cabellos cortos. Le gustaría tener un cabello como el suyo, tenía pinta de ser muy suave y fácil de peinar… sobretodo fácil de peinar. Cuando esta le devolvió la mirada, Akari no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente y girarle la cara. Al ver aquella reacción Hikaru se sorprendió levemente, pero, simplemente se limitó a volver a prestar su atención a la profesora, la cual estaba ya explicando materia. Una vez que ya era la hora del almuerzo, Akari se plantó delante de la chica.

–¡Desayunemos juntas! –dijo, aunque más bien pareciera una orden– es decir… no tengo amigas en este instituto… por lo que había pensado, que como nos sentamos una al lado de la otra… pues que sería bueno, ya sabes, llevarnos bien…

–Oh… –exclamó levemente la muchacha de ojos avellana– supongo que estaría divertido.

–¡Vayamos al techo, lo solía hacer mucho en el otro instituto! –le comentó, mientras iba hacia la puerta.

–Claro, ya voy –replicó, mientras la seguía con una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro– _puede que lleguemos a ser amigas _–pensó, mientras subían por las escaleras, en dirección al techo.

~Time skip~

Akari debía inscribirse en un club. Obviamente su relación con Hikaru había mejorado desde la primera vez que se habían visto. Aunque no habla tanto como Akari, la muchacha de cabellos cortos parecía hablar un poco más. Ambas estaban a punto de salir de allá, cuando de pronto la chica de ojos azules se acordó de que debía apuntarse a algún club. Fue entonces cuando las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza "_Si tanto te gusta el agua… ¡Deberías retomar la natación!_" … pensó unos segundos y tomó las manos de Hika-chan, como la había empezado a llamar.

–¿Hay un club de natación femenino? –preguntó Akari.

–Sí, sí lo hay; aunque también hay chicos… –comentó la muchacha– yo también estoy apuntada… ¿Quieres unirte? –preguntó, a lo que la otra respondió asintiendo repetidas veces– creo que eso pondrá muy contento a Nagisa

–¿Te refieres al hiperactivo shota que hay en nuestra clase? –sí, Akari era de poner muchos apodos, pero eso no lo podía remediar.

–Así es –le dio la razón, mientras dejaba escapar de entre sus labios una suave y melódica risita.

Cuando llegaron a la piscina, Hikaru desapareció del lado de Akari para ir a los vestidores, aunque esta ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquello. No fue hasta llegar justo a pocos metros de la piscina que se dio cuenta que no estaba allá. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue el agua, cristalina que parecía que le dijera "entra y se uno conmigo". La chica ya iba a saltar cuando de pronto una voz salió por su espalda, haciendo que saltara incluso del susto.

–¡Kaoru! ¡Te odio! No me asustes de esta manera, idiota idiota idiota –le dijo la chica, mientras hacía ver que estaba totalmente enojada con él.

–¿Tú también te vas a apuntar a este club? –le preguntó, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Sí, pero… ¿Por qué te vas a apuntar tú? –Akari replicó, algo incomoda de que su hermano mayor se apuntara al mismo club que ella; pues no solo tendría que soportarlo en casa, sino que también en el instituto y en los extraescolares.

–Porque quiero probar algo nuevo.

Justo cuando Akari iba a acosar a su hermano a preguntas aparecieron unas chicas (entre las que estaba Hikaru) y unos cuantos chicos. Nagisa, al ver a gente nueva no pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Vais a entrar al cl-? –no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase que Akari ya le había interrumpido.

–Sí, pero no nadaré.

–¿Cómo que no vas a nadar? Te estás apuntando a un club de natación Akari… ¿No es un poco contradicción?

–Tengo mis razones… seré vuestra entrenadora personal, o algo… –comentó la chica mientras veía como una chica un poco más grande que los demás les daba el uniforme de natación a ambos.

Akari se quedó mirando a la chica un tanto extrañada, mientras cogía el uniforme. La muchacha aparentaba mayor edad que la de los demás, quizá dos años mayor que su hermano… por lo que tendría unos diecinueve años– _increíble… dentro de un año será adulta… ojalá yo tuviera su edad _–no pudo evitar pensar la pequeña Akari.

–Los uniformes –comentó para volver a su sitio detrás, intentando pasar desapercibida. A Akari le pareció que era un poco parecida a Hikaru en su manera de actuar.

–¡Hola~! –saltó otra chica mientras se acercaba cual cohete hacia Akari y Kaoru, haciendo que este último se sonrojara levemente– Me llamo Izumi Mei, y soy de segundo, espero que nos llevemos muy bien y que algún día nades con nosotras –comentó mientras la abrazaba.

–_J-juraría que le están brillando los ojos_ –pensó Akari mientras correspondía lentamente al abrazo.

–La chica que os ha dado los uniformes es Misaki Ichi, aquella de allá –dijo señalando a una niña un poco más pequeña que los demás, de cabello castaño-anaranjado y ojos azules– es Akaru Shizuku, y va a tercero de secundaria baja… y los chicos que no conocéis son Nanase Haruka y Tachibana Makoto –explicó con una sonrisa.

–Ya veo… Nagisa y Rei van a mí misma clase.

–¿Cómo es que no quieres nadar? –preguntó secamente y en un tono monótono.

–¿¡Ah?! –Akari simplemente lo miró con un leve sonrojo y se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda a todos– Yo elijo si nado o no, así que digo que no nadaré, fin. Además, si no me queréis, solo lo decís, sois suficientes mujeres como para que no tenga que estar en este club y el equipo femenino funcione.

–Akari, no seas así… –dijo Kaoru, con un tono un poco preocupado; pues nunca había visto a su hermana tan a la defensiva.

**Antes de nada traducciones de aquello que puede que no sepáis de Japonés:**

*****_**Konichiwa Minna, watashi wa Suzukiya Akari desu**_** = Hola a todos, soy Akari Suzukiya**

**Otra cosa que debo aclarar es que aquí usaré el sistema de educación japonés, es decir una secundaria baja de tres cursos {1º (13 años), 2º (14 años) y 3º (15 años)} y una secundaria alta de tres cursos más {1º (16 años), 2º (17 años) y 3º (18 años)} después está la preparatoria, donde como solo hay un personaje, pues está obviamente en primero de preparatoria.**

**Y aquí acaba el primer capítulo de Passion for Water! O como a mí me gusta llamarle P4W! Ya saben, si les gusta dejen un review, y ¡no olviden darle like! Si por el contrario, no les gustó, dejen review con sus críticas para que pueda mejorar ****y denle like too(?)****Subiré nuevo capítulo los Sábados (aunque puede que alguno se suba el Domingo because exámenes, deberes, o falta de imaginación). Disculpen el fail del capítulo~!**


End file.
